What's your aim?
by Aca-Aubrey
Summary: After the first year, Aubrey and Chloe have to share their apartment with two freshmans, Beca and Fat Amy. They must live with Aubrey's high pressure, Amy's skinny and fat girls jokes, Beca's music and Chloe's love to showers :). Maybe Bechloe. Rights to Pitch Perfect writer Kay Cannon. I don't own anything of Pitch Perfect. Rated T for language (starts at Chapter 5).
1. 4 beds? What?

Aubrey went through the door of Chloe's and hers apartment. After she greeted Chloe, she noticed four beds in her room.

"Chloe, shouldn't there be only two beds?" Aubrey asked.

"Uhm, well, Aubrey, we have to share our apartment this year", she answered nervously.

"Great. Really great. I'm so happy to hear that. Do you know their names?" Aubrey said.

"Yeah, I think their names are Rebecca Mitchell and.", Chloe stopped.

"And who?" Aubrey wanted to know.

Chloe giggled. "Fat Amy."

"Not really. Come on, Chlo. Tell me the truth." Aubrey laughed.

"Look at it. Fat. Amy."

And really, it was Fat Amy. Only Fat Amy. Aubrey's hopes were gone. She needed bikini-car-wash-girls for her Bellas.

"I bet she isn't even fat." Chloe said.

"I don't want to know, Chlo." Aubrey giggled. "I have to go to gym. Bellas auditions soon, you know."

"You don't really want to go to gym now. You just arrived. I want to have pizza." Chloe said.

"First, pizza makes fat, Chlo. And yes, I'm going now. You can come with me."

Chloe thought. "Ok, I'm going to gym with you."

Aubrey smiled. "Ok, hurry up. I don't want to be there when it's too full."

"Aubrey, we're going to be alone there."

"Come oooooon."

**Chapter one is done. I hope you like it. I'm sorry for my English, I'm German. Please right reviews. Love you guys. Bye**


	2. Bree, no

I don't own Pitch Perfect. I know, it's a too short chapter, but I'd like to see if you guys can imagine what Aubrey thinks.

* * *

Chloe went through the gym's door.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here comes the queen of Barden, Miss Aubrey Antonia Posen!" Chloe had to do this.

"Chloe, nobody's here, you know. I thought you'd know it. You just said it like 100 times." Aubrey said.

"I know. They're probably all eating pizza because they just arrived." Chloe tried to remember Aubrey.

"Because they're probably all fat asses." Aubrey said so quiet that Chloe didn't understood it.

"What did you say, Bree?"

"Oh, I just said, that you'll get your pizza tonight."

"Oh, great." Chloe smiled.

After one hour practicing, Chloe wanted to leave.

"Bree, are you finished?"

"No."

"Come on, Bree. I'm totally done. How are you even able to run so long?"

"I just believe in these trainings and that they help me to reach my aim."

"And what is, if I'm allowed to ask, your aim?" Chloe asked worried.

Aubrey didn't answer. Chloe knew her aim. "Bree, no. Not again. Come on."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please write reviews. Can you imagine what Aubrey's aim is? I'm sure. Btw I'm sorry for my writing mistakes in the first chapter. I try to write correct. If I have got at least one review to my story, I'll update soon.

Xoxo


	3. You are where?

I saw that people are reading this sooo, yay, Chapter 3 is here. Btw I still don't own Pitch Perfect.

* * *

Chloe looked worried. She knew what Aubrey thought.

"Bree, no, please. Not again." She tried to speak with her again. But Aubrey didn't answer at all.

After they went back to their room, Aubrey didn't speak. Not a word.

"I'm going to take a shower." Chloe said.

Aubrey nodded

"Will you be ok?" The ginger asked.

"Yes."

"Ok. I'll be back soon."

Chloe went away. After she came back, she wished she hadn't left at all.

* * *

**Messages:**

_**C**__ 9 pm: _Bree, where are you?

_**C**__ 9:05 pm: _Bree, please. Where the hell are you?

_**A**__ 9:05 pm: _Don't worry, Chlo. I'm at my parents' house.

_**C **__ 9:06 pm: _You are where?!

_**A **__ 9:08 pm: _As I just said, I'm at my parents' house.

Chloe couldn't believe. Aubrey was at her parents' house. Mr. Posen was the reason of Aubrey's perfection, her pressure, even her vomits. Well that's what Aubrey always told her. She always thought Aubrey hated her parents. Well, hers father. Her mother was really ok; she was always kind to Aubrey. But her father was always angry. No love. Chloe didn't remember a moment when Aubrey's father was proud. And Chloe knows Aubrey since she was two.

_Aubrey noticed that Chloe was worried. Now she felt guilty for leaving. _

_**A**_ _ 9:20 pm:_ I'll be back before you wake up tomorrow morning.

_**C **__ 9:21 pm: _Promise it.

_**A**__ 9:21 pm: _I promise. Love you weirdo.

_**C**__ 9:22 pm: _Okay. Love you, too. Sleep well.

_**A **__ 9:23 pm: XOXO_

* * *

Aubrey knew that Chloe was really worried and went back to Barden the same evening. When she arrived, Chloe was already sleeping.

* * *

So guys, this was chapter 3, tell me what you think. Next chapter is going to be Aubrey's P.O.V. Question: Do you want Bechloe? I'd love to see reviews, because I only got one at all :D. Feel free to tell me that this story is stupid. /To the readers who like the story: Feel free to tell me what you like and what I could to better.\\\

XOXO


	4. I'll do anything to prevent it

Chapter 4, have fun with it, I won't be able to post until next Thursday, because I'm going to go on vacation tomorrow.

Thanks to my reviewer **wishgrantingfactories, xbechloex and I'm That Misfit**, this is a longer chapter for you, bechloe will be in it, Amy and Beca will come to the story next chapter or in chapter 6.

* * *

Aubrey's P.O.V

„Bree, are you finished? " Chloe asked me.

Did she ask me if I'm finished? Duh, of course I'm not. We were just here like for an hour. Normally I train for two hours.

"No." I answered short. I usually do not talk when I'm training.

"Come on, Bree. I'm totally done. How are you even able to run so long?" She asked.

Well, how I am able to run for a long time. I have an aim.

"I just believe in these trainings and that they help me to reach my aim." Shit, did I just say that? Please, no. Tell me, that I didn't say that. Chloe knows exactly what I mean. Chlo, do not ask.

"And what is, if I'm allowed to ask, your aim?" Chlo looks worried.

I guess it would be better, if I just say nothing. After I'm finished, we go to our room. Chloe is going to take a shower, when I started to text my sister Sophie. I need her help. Sophie is one year younger than me and lives at home.

* * *

**Messages to Sophie:**

_**A **__ 8:20 pm: _Hey Sophie, are you at home?

_**S**__ 8:21 pm: _I am. Why?

_**A**__ 8:21 pm:_ Are mother and father at home?

_**S**__ 8:21 pm: _No, they aren't. They are on a business trip.

_**A **__8:22 pm: _Ok, I need your help. I'll be there in half an hour.

_**S**__ 8:23 pm: _Ok, why not. Tea?

_**A**__ 8:23 pm: _Duh, of course.

* * *

I took the next train to Atlanta, where my parents and Sophie live. After half an hour, we sat on our old sofa.

"Well Aubrey, what's the problem?" Sophie asked.

"Ok, Chloe and I were at the gym today." I said.

"And what's the problem?" Sophie asked again.

"And she was totally done and asked me why I can run so long and I said I have an aim."

"Ok Aubrey, you have a problem. I hope you remember what happened last time you said this." Sophie said nervously.

"Yes… Hey, why are you nervous?"

"Because…" Sophie tried to answer.

I wanted to know what Sophie thought. "Because?"

"Because I'm afraid that this is going to happen again."

"Oh Sophie, come on. This is, this won't happen again. Never. It was like hell for me."

Sophie thought. "I know, but you know it was not the first time you did it. Remember high school."

Ok, she was damn right. But after two times hell I wouldn't do it again. Do what? You don't want to know.

While I decided to drink my tea, Chloe texted me. Thank you, Chlo.

"Sophie, I have to go. Chloe is worried. I don't want her to be scared." I said.

"Oh, ok."

"And Sophie, please, don't tell it mother and father." I said to her.

"First, stop saying 'mother' and 'father', it's not normal. Second, please, mind yourself."

"I'll do. Thank you, Sophie." I said to her. After we had a you-could-visit-me-more-hug, I left.

* * *

_When Aubrey was gone, Sophie took out her phone. She texted Chloe. _

_**Hey Chloe, it's Sophie. Please watch Aubrey. I'm not sure if it (you know what) is going to happen again. I'm really worried. She is my sister and I'm not able to visit her so often. She talked to me and said that it's not going to happen again and that it was like hell for her, but you know, it happened already two times. I hope she'll care about herself this time. Text me when something happened.**_

_**XOXO Sophie**_

Five minutes later, Chloe wrote back.

_Don't worry, Sophie. I'll watch her. I hope it's not going to happen again. I'll do what I can to prevent it. See ya soon_

_Chloe_

* * *

At 11 pm, Aubrey was back in Barden. She thought that Chloe was already sleeping. Of course she was not. Chloe wanted to wait until her best friend would come back to see if she's alright.

* * *

**A/N:** What is Aubrey's little secret that Sophie and Chloe want to prevent to happen the third time? I'd love to see reviews, I love you guys, thanks for reading this. 3

XOXO see ya soon, byeeeeee^^


	5. About dresses and bagels

**Hey guys, I'm back :3 So this is the fifth (?), I guess it's the fifth; So this is the fifth chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it. Have fun while reading, stay aca-amazing. I still don't own Pitch Perfect. Love yaaaaaaaaaaaa.**

* * *

Aubrey couldn't believe that so much happened on the first day.„Rebecca" and „Fat Amy" would arrive today. What kind of people would they be? Chloe is the sunshine. Aubrey is kind of control freak.

* * *

When Aubrey woke up, Chloe stared at her.

"Chlo, what are you doing?" Aubrey asked.

"Taking care of you…" She answered.

_NOT AGAIN…_Aubrey thought.

"You don't need to take care of me, I can do it myself, thank you." Aubrey said.

"I hope you can do this time, Bree." Chloe said while keep looking at the blonde.

"Enough now, Chloe." Aubrey said angrily. "Our new girls arrive today; we have to tidy up the room."

* * *

While Aubrey took a shower, Chloe heard her singing.

_I was there for you in your darkest times; I was there for you in your darkest nights. But I wonder where you were when I was at my worst._

_**Chloe's thoughts**_

_Aubrey singing means she is lucky or she is worried. And the song she was singing was a 'she is worried'. But about what? Is she missing someone? I don't know. Doesn't matter, I have to tidy up now._

Aubrey ran out of the bathroom. (DON'T WORRY; WITH A TOWEL)

* * *

"Chlooooo, where's my dress." Aubrey asked.

Chloe stopped making her bed. "Which one?"

"The pink one. Or the blue dress. Both are ok now." Aubrey answered frantically.

"The pink dress is in the wardrobe and I saw the blue one on your suitcase." She said.

"Thank you so much Chloe." Aubrey hugged her.

"Wait. Why do you know where my dresses are?" She asked sarcastic.

"Uhm, well, I thought I could borrow one if it's ok?" She answered.

"Duh, of course it is. You're my best friend." She said while smiling at Chloe. "Which one do you want?"

"Oh, none, it's ok. They're not my size." Chloe laughed. "How do you even fit in these? They're so small."

"Well, it's my size so I have to fit in, right?" Aubrey giggled.

* * *

After both were finished they sat on their beds. Chloe was listening to music while Aubrey read _The Fault in Our Stars_.

"Bree, you're crying?" Chloe laughed.

"Why not, Chlo? This is so sad. Look, there are Hazel and Gus and they're so sweet together, Isaac and Monica split up, and Hazel and Gus are in Amsterdam and Gus's cancer went worse and this is so sad." Aubrey answered.

"Well then I would say you calm down because I'm sure you don't want the freshmen to see you cry." Chloe joked.

Aubrey nodded while laughing. "Come on, Bree. Let's go and get a coffee and a bagel." Chloe said. "We can bring two more for Amy and Rebecca."

"Yes, good idea. Let's go." Aubrey said.

* * *

Chloe and Aubrey went to the café near Barden.

When they sat down, they started a big girls-talk-as-long-as-they-can-conversation.

* * *

"Ok, I have a really important question, Bree." Chloe said. "Can I borough a dress?"

Aubrey laughed. "I thought you didn't fit in."

"Oh, yeah. Right." Chloe remembered. "So are you going to mall with me and help me to find one?"

"Of course, Honey. But you have to help me to find a dress for me, too, ok?" Aubrey said.

"Ok." Chloe answered.

* * *

After Chloe got coffee and bagels for Beca and Amy, they went back to their room.

"Ok, Chloe. They'll be here soon. Be sunny."Aubrey giggled.

Chloe laughed. "Always, Bree. And please, don't be too strict."

"I'll be as strict as I want to be."

Then the door opened.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it; I'll try to update faster, I'm sorry. Reviews are welcome. Stay cool. Stay happy. Stay awesome. Stay #castin (#sorrynotsorry to all kastin shipper).**

**Peace out.**

**-A**


End file.
